


Didn't gain LOVE

by HanaNaraku



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Ecto private parts, Fluff that burns into Sin, Foncest, Incest, M/M, NSFW, Protective Papyrus, Sub Sans, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaNaraku/pseuds/HanaNaraku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>but you have gained love... make sense?<br/>-<br/>Based on the Underswap AU.<br/>Sans and Papyrus watch a movie together and things get heated... really quick.<br/>-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't gain LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> This is not for underage viewers.  
> Only for the sinners - cause they know what's likely to happen.  
> I think i'm getting better I hope so~  
> Let me know if their are areas of improvement as I aim to become better!
> 
> Thank you and enjoy~

Papyrus came in the door, being sure to remove any snow that had gathered on his hoodie. There was a snow storm during this time of year. Though thanks to the many resets, Papyrus made note of the day and was sure that both he and Sans were home and suffered no harm.

Sans was putting wood on the fireplace in an attempt to warm up the house. He shivered every now and then as a chill would go through his spine.

"Hi bro!" Sans smiled, noticing his brother and giving him a hug.

"Oof! hey little dude" Papyrus rubbed the top of his brothers head.

The two hugged for a while, after all they felt most content and warmth when being together.

"Hey, um Sans I got you something" Papyrus said causing Sans to pull away, his eyes full of excitement.

Papyrus pulled out from under his jumper a disk, 'Kissy Kissy Cutie Movie 3 - Lovey Dovey Doo Dah'

"Undyne said that these films are fun to watch so I thought maybe you'd want to have a movie night?" Papyrus winked.

Sans practically shook with joy as his expression got more excited and happy with the words coming out of the tall skeleton.

"Oh my gosh! really?!" Sans squeaked, his hands rubbing against one another in an attempt to calm down.

"Sure!" Papyrus smiled.

"Awesome!" Sans hugged his brother again, almost knocking him off balance.

Papyrus hugged his brother back but could smell something new from the kitchen. Not tacos...?

"Sans... what'cha makin' in there?" Papyrus asked, his gazed fixed in the direction of the kitchen.

"Oh!" Sans pulled away again and ran off into the kitchen, Papyrus soon fell behind and the smell of the food became much more obvious.

"It's speg... spagehti... pasta!" Sans smiled and posed dramatically.

"Pasta?" Papyrus grinned, the smell was divine. He couldn't help but wander over and have a look at it.

"Now I know that you loovee~ my tacos but I figured that maybe we could try something else" Sans grinned his brother looked ever so happy, making Sans feel ecstatic.

"Yeah bro this smells sooo good" Papyrus said, pulling himself away from the pot. "Is it almost ready?"

"Should be" Sans said, turning off the cooker.

The ramen was already set to the side all that was needed was the sauce. Papyrus though was really looking forward to eating, though he let his brother get his meal first before he put possibly too much on his plate as it was nearly overflowing. Sans felt pride as his older brother devoured his food, in fact when Papyrus was done he even managed to finish what Sans had left on his plate.

"Ahh..." Papyrus sighed. Full and happy he felt on top of the world.

"I guess i'll have to make more sometime?" Sans smiled, his hands holding his head as he rested.

Papyrus held a thumbs up, being unable to speak.

"Alright" Sans stood up and gathered the empty plates, putting them in the sink.

"Do y'want me to grab the pillows?" Sans asked.

"Eh? pillows?" Papyrus glanced at his brother of whom was already going up the stairs. Though within moments he had gotten all the cushions from their bedrooms and put them on the couch.

Before Papyrus could ask Sans anything, he had already gone upstairs and was coming down with an all familiar huge black cover. Bringing some previously forgotten memories.

"Come on lazy bones we gotta put the mattresses here yet!" Sans said wandering over to his brother and pulling on his sleeve.

"Wha? wait Sans..." Papyrus sat upright, Sans stopped and looked at his brother with a confused look.

"What's all this for?"

"Well if were watchin' a movie, I thought we should whilst... being comfy?" Sans said feeling more nervous.

Papyrus thought for a moment, his gaze fixed on his little brother. He didn't want to disappoint him but... Ah fuck it.

"Heh. Okay okay" Papyrus smiled, steadily getting on his feet.

Sans smiled, his hand still gripping his brothers jumper, they he proceeded to practically drag his lazy brother up the stairs. The two working together managed to get both mattresses down stairs safely.

When the now double bed was made and the TV was on they both chilled for a bit, letting their dinner go down and warming up under the duvet.

"I'm gonna get a quick shower before the movie okay?" Papyrus said to Sans, gently rubbing his head before getting up and dashing up the stairs. Sans on the other hand went in his own room and got changed into some boxers before going back downstairs and getting tucked up in the blanket.

When Papyrus got out of the shower, he got changed into a set of shorts that went to the length of his knees before turning all the lights off upstairs. Gazing down from the balcony he could see his brother looking at the case of the movie. He got down the stairs towards his brother.

"Shall I put it on then?" Papyrus asked.

Sans nodded and gave him the case. He was so happy they never spent time like this anymore. Papyrus always has work in the morning so he tends to go to bed rather early but seeing as though the storm wasn't letting up, Sans had a feeling that he wouldn't be needed at work tomorrow.

Papyrus waited until he could press play on the dvd player, before getting into bed. Undyne never did find the remote so they had to do things manually.

When the movie started Papyrus was sat upright and Sans was cuddling into him all snuggled up. The fire was weak now but the two being in each others company helped to keep them warm.

"How was your day bro?" Sans asked.

"Pretty slow, not many customers"

"Oh well it must've been the bad weather..." Sans further cuddled into his brother hugging him rather tightly.

"What about your day? train with Alphys?" Papyrus said, he used his magic to grab a bottle of honey placed on the table side. He forgot to pick it up prior to sitting down.

"Pretty good! we went through a cooking book cause of the bad weather and I found the pasta recipe and since it looked so good I wanted to try and make it!" Papyrus watched his brother as he explained what shenanigans he and Alphys got up to and from the various expressions it seemed like a fun day for him. In fact he was half expecting his brother to fall asleep during the film but he was half focused on it and talking to him.

"And then I had to clean it all up! honestly..." Sans laughed, "She and Undyne are fun to be around"

All of a second a character on the TV show was being hypnotised by Kissy Cutie with her kiss. Sans gripped the covers as it was happening, Papyrus couldn't help but wonder if his brother liked that kind of stuff maybe they could... wait.

Hitting himself on the head, he scolded himself. No! he told himself over and over. He could never make his brother do something involuntary even if he really wanted to.

"Papy... why does she hypnotise those humans?" Sans asked his brother with a curious glare.

"Hm." He put the half empty bottle of honey down and rubbed his head, "Maybe to make them good guys?"

"But they are good guys" Sans corrected.

"Well- geez... i'm not sure Sans. Best of asking Undyne she loves this show"

"Anime" Sans furrowed his eyes.

"Yes anime! sorry" Papyrus chuckled.

Sans smiled back and cuddled his brother again, "Maybe she's lonely and needs a friend"

"Heh. Maybe so" Papyrus said. This was one of the greatest things about Sans, always finding good in others intentions and wanting to become their friend. So caring and sweet, it made his soul skip a beat.

"I would be her friend"

"Yeah?" Papyrus rubbed the top of his brothers head, causing Sans to blush a little but nothing came off it.

A little later on the film it became more sexual as the character Kissy Cutie lost control over her hypnotised 'friend'. Papyrus on the outside may have looked fine but deep down he was trying to hold himself back and not pop any 'bones' with Sans being so close. Sans seemed to fine considering the explicit details but then again his grip on his brother tightened with every moan, maybe he too was trying to hold something back.

Good thing none of them were going through skeleheat. Or so Papyrus thought. Was it good though?

"Sensei...! ohh ahh~" Cutie kissy moaned as she was kissed lightly on her breast as the other was being rubbed.

"You like this don't you my love?" Sensei said between kisses. Tentacles seemingly arose from nowhere was held the girls arms down before rubbing, squeezing all of her g-spots.

The intense moans caused the two skeletons to shiver in unison. As they too felt hot and bothered by the display. Sans somehow kept his cool though he was insanely focused on the screen and biting his lower jaw. Papyrus with the help of a cigarette managed to keep calm also, but he too couldn't help but wipe away sweat from his cheeks.

"Papy..." Sans whispered, his sight still set on the TV "Why is she doing this?"

"Wha- what do you mean?" Papyrus looked down at his brother, his grip on the covers tight.

"Well if you love someone... why hypnotise them into doing stuff. Wouldn't you want it to be genuine?" Sans said looking up at his brother, hoping to get an honest answer.

"Hmm... maybe because she-"

"Oh and what's with the tentacles?"

Papyrus gulped. His nerves steadily increasing and his will to not doing anything becoming increasingly more difficult.

"Some people like being touched that way I guess...?" Papyrus couldn't look his brother in the eye. Trying not to let on that he was nervous.

"Oh..." Sans said, seemingly content.

Papyrus sighed, not only at his ability to dodge such an awkward question but the fact that the film was almost over.

"Do you like it?" Sans smiled menacingly at his brother. Of whom was cursing himself for jinxing it.

"Nah pfft are you kiddin?" Papyrus shrugged it off.

"Oh." Sans muttered again before focusing back at the movie. Papyrus put his head back and puffed out a bit of smoke.

"I think I would" Sans almost whispered, hoping secretly that his brother would hear.

Papyrus shot his head back up and coughed. What?

Looking back at the movie, it was rolling the credits.

"That was... interesting..." Papyrus said, clearing his throat. She gave me that shit for a reason didn't she?!

Sans sat upright and looked at his brother. They both smiled.

"So what now?" Sans asked.

"Well do you wanna watch another?" Papyrus asked, kinda hoping that he wouldn't.

"Mm... nah..." Sans sighed. He seemed to be a bit tired. "Hey for old times sake maybe we can talk in the dark like we used to"

"Alright" Papyrus said. He got up and turned the TV off, being careful not to stand on Sans and not bump into anything he carefully got back into the bed. After putting his cigarette out he lay down his hands behind his head.

"What did you think?" Papyrus asked.

"Of the movie? umm it was a bit weird but kinda fun to watch" Sans blushed.

"Really? I thought the um... making out bit was strange"

"Why?" Sans asked his arm supporting his head whilst he looked at Papyrus.

"I thought it was action and friendship... kissy cutie but I guess not?"

"Hm. Well maybe that's why they put an M warning on the case" Sans shrugged with his spare hand.

"They did?" Papyrus chuckled at the fact he missed that and how it probably would have been useful to know.

"Yeah... I think its for mature watchers"

"Heh... nothing we can do now though right?" Papyrus sighed.

"Mm..." Sans put his head down on the cushion.

"Something wrong?" Papyrus asked.

"Can..." Sans blushed, his head halfway under the cover, "Can... we try it sometime?"

Papyrus sat upright, Sans watched his brothers expressions. Confusion, blush... lust? Before answering, Papyrus put his hand on the little skeletons head.

"Not in skeleheat... then does he mean it?" Papyrus thought to himself.

"It- its okay if not..." Sans said.

"Well I mean..." Papyrus looked at his brother, he was blushing brightly but then again so was he probably.

Sans slowly sat himself upright and hugged his brother, Papyrus returned the hug.

"I love you Papy..." Sans smiled.

"I love you more~"

Sans looked up at Papyrus and closed his eyes. Papyrus was really nervous and uncertain as to whether he should.

Clink.

Papyrus had leaned in and kissed his brother, he rubbed the back of Sans head. He gazed at the little one as his face become increasingly blue and his eyes seemed to glow with each passing moment. Papyrus' orange tongue had formed and pressed against his teeth as though asking for an invitation in. Sans complied and opened his mouth, he own tongue seemingly greeted the other as they swirled around one another. Though it seemed to move away and aimed for the top of his brothers mouth, causing the young skeleton to squeak with surprise.

He cheeks suddenly becoming a increasingly bright blue and whenever he would open his eyes, they would be glowing and full with little hearts.

Papyrus was thrilled to hear his brothers adorable moans, making him feel a need to hear it more often. Taking it up a notch he grabbed the little skeleton placing him on his back and with him on top. He continued to caress his upper jaw but as he pulled away for breath he felt a familiar sensation in his lower area, Sans seemingly had the same feeling as his underwear was blue.

Not wanting the sensations to wear off he began kissing his brothers neck. Finding a good spot that seemed to cause the skeleton to moan he continuously kissed the area. Sans held onto the cover his cheeks fiery, unable to hold his blue tongue out, it drooled as he became increasingly hot.

"hnn...~" Sans unable to form words let go of the covers but quickly grabbed his brothers upper arms, seeing as though he was too short to reach his shoulders. Papyrus using a spare hand gently put his hand on Sans' ribs caressing them, feeling for soft spots.

Sure enough he found one, causing the small skeleton to arch his back up slightly. Papyrus moved down a little towards his ribs and using his tongue, rubbed against them. With both his hand and tongue rubbing away at all his soft spots, Sans found the reality around him become much harder to grasp. He covered his eyes and gasped as his brothers tongue wiggled to the back of his spine and brushed against it.

Noticing that his brother had let go of him arms, he looked up to see Sans covering his face. Not wanting to miss out on those lovely expressions and not wanting to hear muffled moans he summoned something special for his brother.

"Ah, ah, ah, Sans..." Orange slithery tentacles formed and grabbed the small skeletons arms and pulled them to the side, "Don't cover up that adorable face..."

"Wha...?" Sans looked at the tentacles, "B- bro... oo...!" he moaned as the tentacles wrapped around his legs, arms one of them had even grabbed his boxers, revealing his erect blue cock. It wasted no time on grabbing it, fondling it, and stroking it from the bottom to the very tip.

Papyrus felt everything, every sensation that the tentacles felt so did he. He could continue his attack on Sans spine whilst the tentacles kept his lower member tender for later.

Sans on the other hand was overwhelmed with everything, unable to move he could only struggle as the tentacles though gently, held him down. Papyrus didn't want to hurt the little guy after all. But still managed to use enough strength to pin him down. Tongue out and his gaze hazy, he felt so many wonderful things.

"hnn... Pap...y... f- fuck!" Sans couldn't hold himself back, he climaxed. Papyrus felt the cum on his shorts and shivered. It was cold and with his body being so hot it was such a contrast.

He looked up again at the little guy, he eyes were practically flashlights. Illuminating the room. He stopped licking the little ones spine and moved back to his face with a menacing look on his face.

"was that a swear?" he said.

"wha... ah..." Sans looked at his brother, tongue still out and drooling.

"Guess you need something to clean that mouth" Papyrus grinned.

"I- i- i'm so... sorry!" As though in a trance, he didn't, couldn't take his eyes of his older brother of whom was relishing this little brothers gaze.

"Heh. open wide" Papyrus said as a tentacle appeared and stroked his brothers mouth, begging for entrance.

Sans reluctantly opened his mouth, the tentacle dived in and met with his brothers tongue, the two wrapped around on another.

Sans could taste it. So sweet and soft like his brothers honey. Placing his hand on Sans' face he stroked his cheek, Sans affectionately nuzzled into the hand causing Papyrus to smile.

"I love you..." Papyrus said nuzzling his face on his brothers of whom still couldn't really grasp the situation.

"I lo- lo...ve..." Papyrus hushed him and winked.

Sitting upright Papyrus removed his shorts and moved down and came close to the little skeletons member.

"B- bro...?" Sans mumbled before gasping almost biting his tongue and the tentacle.

Papyrus had grabbed his own cock and rubbed it against his brothers. Starting from the bottom towards the tip, he continuously stroked the two. His own tongue slithered out from his mouth.

The grip on his brothers body had weakened a little from his mind becoming occupied. Sans didn't move his arms up, his mind was jumbled. All these sensations, his body so hot and his soul was practically ready for bursting out of his chest. So much love.

"hnn... papy...!" Sans climaxed again as he felt so good. Papyrus licked the cum, making sure to lick his fingers too.

"Is this good bro?" Papyrus asked, his grip getting tighter and pace faster.

"nnyaa~" Sans weakly moaned.

The tentacle in his mouth swirled around the tip and occasionally pressing against it. Sans using his own tongue had grabbed it and started to suck off it, tasting the sweet honey.

"Ah fuck Sans!" he said before he too climaxed, fresh top cum fell all over Sans' and his own cock. The two shivered but it felt so good~

Sans felt a new sense of joy as he helped his own brother become sexually aroused, so he continued on sucking, even harder and even taking a little bite out of it.

Papyrus arched his back as his brother sucked down on the tentacle, his face became increasingly hot. He groaned and moaned as Sans' technique got better and better until he had to hold onto the covers to even keep upright.

Though it soon seemed to slow down again as the two felt exhaustion stop them. Papyrus couldn't keep the tentacles out any longer his magic drained and Sans felt so weak, he couldn't move.

Papyrus wearily moved over and lay next to his brother.

"How are... you feeling bro?" Papyrus panted.

"Really good..." Sans sighed before closing his eyes.

Papyrus smiled feeling that he had made his brother feel good, to the point where he was- asleep?!

Sans' eyes pinged open again, his body sprung up and within moments, he was pinning his brother down.

"Whats- whats going on!?" Papyrus said, looking at his brother with shock.

"I- im sorry bro!" Sans said as blue tentacles appeared from body, "When I get so hot-" the tentacles then pinned his brother down with force, "I loose control... over my magic!"

A tentacle then grabbed Papyrus' penis and rubbed it causing him to groan.

"Ah.. ha..." Papyrus bite his lower jaw, not wanting to accept the fact he enjoyed this. He was the older brother, the one to dominate the little one, not the other way around.

Sans was pushed down by the tentacles, they moved his arms towards his older brothers body and made him grab the back of his spine, rubbing it up and down.

Erect once more, Papyrus bite back a moan.

"God-damn it!" Papyrus mumbled. He couldn't move anything of his body now, he was at the mercy of his brother. His once innocent brother...

Sans was also turned on the by the display and once again was moved by the tentacles but now towards his brothers member. They took over rubbing his spine and when they rubbed against the little ones own cock causing him to open his mouth and moan.

"gah... hnn~" Though now they had him and pushed his head down so the orange cock was in his mouth.

"Sanns~" Papyrus moaned aloud as it all was too much for him.

Sans sucked away at the red hot member, it tasted similar to the tentacle but oh so much more sweet and sticky.

He licked and sucked away at the member, getting increasingly lower.

"Ahh S- sans!" Papyrus moaned as he climaxed once more, though his brother was the one to clean up this time as he swallowed it all, his tongue licked around his mouth.

"So good!" Sans smiled deviously, "just like honey..."

He licked away at the sweet honey, being sure to get it all as the taste was amazing.

Papyrus amongst his many thoughts couldn't help but be surprised at how devious his little brother could be and how much he loved/ hated Undyne for setting this up. Its something he's always wanted after all, but for some reason it just didn't feel right. He truly enjoyed being the dominate one and seeing his little brother wriggle and attempt to grip something of his body.

A tentacle gripped hard at his spine, causing him to snap out of thought.

"S- sans..." Papyrus moaned. Though he could stop his brother now and attempt to get some sleep, he didn't want too. With his soul being so unstable he could easily hurt the little guy.

Papyrus soon felt the world around him become fuzzy, sounds became muffled and the sensations seemed to become dull. Sans looked up at his brother and noticed he was really tired, he wanted to stop but his magic was still not in his control.

The tentacles not letting up had tugged away at Sans' penis once more causing the little one to yelp with surprise.

"Are you alright?!" Papyrus gasped as the world came back into focus.

"Mm... papy..." Papyrus looked up. Sans seemed mixed between distress and lust as it felt really good but he wanted to stop.

Enough was enough, "I'm sorry bro..." and with that Papyrus got up, the tentacles faded away. It hurt him a little but he was already hurting so it wasn't too bad.

Papyrus grabbed his brother and held him close, he swatted away the remaining tentacles and hugged his brother tightly.

Sans sobbed, it didn't really hurt to be honest but he thought that maybe he went too far.

"Hey hey... hush..." Papyrus soothed his brother rubbing his back.

"I- I hurt- you didn't- I?" Sans sobbed louder.

"What? no no... Sans..." He held him even closer, "You didn't honest... it felt really fucking good actually" he chuckled.

"R- really?" Sans said feeling a little relieved.

"Yeah" Papyrus rubbed the top of his brothers head.

After a short while, Sans had calmed down and pulled away from his brother. The two stared at one another with such a content mutual feeling. Papyrus put his head on his brother and nuzzled it affectionately, Sans returned the nuzzle without a second thought.

Papyrus gave his brother a kiss and the cheek before sitting up and stretching. Sans yawned and got under the covers again, Papyrus soon joined him.

"Can I-" Papyrus grabbed the little skeleton close to him, his arms rested on Sans' chest whilst Sans rested himself against his brother. The two snuggled together in peace.

"I love you papy..." Sans smiled before closing his eyes.

"I love you too Sans..." Papyrus said before closing his own eyes and falling asleep.

-  
End.


End file.
